


Clouded Skies

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A lot of people see Penny Haywood as the sweet, popular Hufflepuff girl. But ever since her sister Beatrice Haywood is stuck in a portrait, it's becoming harder and harder to keep up with that reputation.





	Clouded Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I call this: Laurent King would die for Penny Haywood. I mean, same.

Rain was pouring heavily on the castle that evening, and as a result everyone pretty much retired to their common rooms so they could relax and read a little. After all, it’s a popular opinion that rain is gloomy and boring and lame, no one wants to be near that. You just wait it out, maybe take a nap, until the sun comes back. And when the sun comes back, now it’s time for fun. Unlimited fun. But for now, you had to wait. However, Hogwart’s hallways weren’t completely desert. Some students didn’t want to hole themselves up in their dormitories, and they decided to simply hang around. In a hallway, sitting against the wall, a few students were chatting. A few steps farther and you could find a girl reading a book. And if you really explored and when up and up and up, you’d find Penny Haywood, sitting on the floor of the Astronomy Tower and staring at the starless sky. Grey clouds filled with rain were covering them, as well as the moon which was only a weak halo. Rain poured, making that low, steady noise that came with it.

Maybe I should go back to the common room, she though. Curfew will be in effect soon.

But when she tried to get up, her body refused to move. She was paralyzed, her eyes still fixed on the sky. What was the point in going back to the common room anyway ? Things are much better up here, far from everything. Far from... she suddenly turned around. She heard a noise, she was certain of it. Footsteps... muffled, but still present. Who would come to the Astronomy Tower this late, besides her ? She tried to hear more, but when she attempted to focus, the rain would prevent her from listening properly. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure: Lau. She immediately relaxed, but returned to her original position, staring off at the sky.

“Preparing some prank ?” she asked still.

Tulip was one of his closest friends, after all. Maybe they were planning some big prank together that somehow involved the Astronomy tower.

“Nah, I just wanted to see the view” the redhead answered.

And he sat next to her, his legs sprawling, hands pressed against the cold floor and supporting him. Penny had a weak smile.

“Lau, please don’t lie to me. You’re trying way too hard to be casual”

Well, that girl could read straight to him. The Slytherin boy smiled and took a more normal position instead of a slouched one. His golden pendant was swinging back and forth from his neck, which had a few freckles. However, in this dark, you could barely see them.

“After supper, I saw you going upstairs. I assumed you wanted to walk around, maybe look at the rain... I told myself that I’d wait for you at the door of your common room to wish you good night, but you never showed up. And I had... sort of a hunch, I guess. I wanted to check on you”

“A hunch ?”

He nodded, staring at her blue eyes.

“When your little sister is stuck in a portrait, I’m pretty sure you want to be left alone” he said bluntly.

Penny Haywood’s eyes widened, and for a moment, she had no idea of what to say... but what could be said, really ? Lau already told everything. Bea was trapped, and there was nothing she could do about it. Not ever her best potions could free her. She couldn’t be the great big sister... as she couldn’t be the great friend. Scarlett flashed in her mind, and she shivered.

“It’s not just that...” she whispered.

Lau stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Not just that ? What do you mean ?”

“You remember what I told you about Scarlett, right ? How you didn’t want me to take that potion which would erase my memory of her ?”

He nodded. She remained silent for a moment.

“It’s just... what if Bea is another Scarlett in the making ? Someone I couldn’t save ? And it’s not just a friend, now, it’s my sister ! Family !”

She was speaking louder and louder, and at that last word she bursted into tears.

“I-I can’t fail again ! And I know everyone is working hard to help, you included, but... I should be the one finding a solution ! I shouldn’t be in this Tower in the first place ! And-”

She kept going on, and she started to make less and less sense. Without thinking, Lau threw an arm around her shoulder and held her close, her face against his chest so she could feel his slow, steady heartbeat. Her shoulders kept shaking for a moment, but then she started to calm down. He didn’t notice that she started holding his hand. With the other, he rubbed her back slowly. He didn’t speak. He couldn’t come up with magical words that’ll solve everything, no matter how bad he wanted it. He could only let Penny cry, let her vent for as long as she wanted. After a while, she fell silent, and he thought that she actually fell asleep.

But then she spoke.

“I don’t want to lose her...” she sniffled.

“I know”

“She must be terrified”

“I’m pretty sure you are too”

“Aren’t we all ?”

“Yeah”

Silence. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

“I can’t snap my fingers and make things better...” he whispered. “But I can be here for you, and Bea, and everyone. That’s what friends are about”

Even though the word ‘friends’ left a bitter taste in his mouth. She raised her head and looked at him. With her other hand, she was fiddling with his necklace, as if she was trying to distract herself.

“It’s something” she whispered. “You’re always here for me when I need it... and I’m grateful”

“Of course I’m here for you. What can’t I do for you ?” he joked with a small smile.

She laughed softly. He pointed at the sky. Some clouds were gone, and you could see the stars and the moon. She admired them.

“I know curfew is soon, but screw that” he said. “I’m not making you go back to your dormitory all alone while feeling like that. Let’s have a sleepover”

“Here ?” she asked, giggling.

“Well, whatever you call it. I suggest ‘how long we can chat and laugh until someone catches us’. You in ?”

He gave her that smile, that smile of his that could make you think everything would be alright. They could get caught, lose points, get detention... but with that smile it seemed like it didn’t matter.

She gave him the exact same smile.

“I’m in”


End file.
